Projects Omni, Absorb, and Mana (Redone)
by Br0kenThOrn
Summary: What if while in the basement of Cadmus Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad found three other teenagers from another universe with super powers. Can Ben, Gwen, and Kevin find new lives in this new world and how did they get to this new world in the first place? Read on and find out


**Author's Note: Okay so I re read this story and I thought that I could do much better, so here is the re done version, Also I have some future Story Ideas that I will put on the end on the chapter. **

"Projects Omni, Absorb, and Mana." Said Robin

"Who are they" Asked Kid Flash

"Robin do you think you can hack further and try to figure out who or what they are" Asked Aqualad

"I can try but it looks like their security is even more top of the line then Batman's"

"According to this, three powerful Meta-Humans, from another dimension, were found unconscious and brought here."

"Are there any pics are vids?" Asked Kid Flash with caution.

"Checking, got it,"

"Date May 15th, as soon as the subjects code named Mana, Omni, and Absorb, were brought to Cadmus, underground, the genomorphs used their telepathy to scan their minds in order to figure out who they were, we started with the female, whose name is Gwen, according to the genomorphs, she like her male allies, are not from this dimension, she is a descendent of a race of super beings called anodites, who can manipulate mana also known as life energy.

"Whoa life energy, wait back up for a second if she has alien ancestors, why does she look human?" Asked Kid Flash

"Most logical reason is that she has a human parent or maybe she is like superman, raised by humans. Said Aqualad.

"Guys shut up there's more" Robin said angrily.

"On to test subject number 2, codenamed Absorb, from what the genomorphs have gathered, he is a descendent of an alien race called Osmosian, his real name is Kevin Ethan Levinn, Osmosians have the power to absorb matter, as well as manipulate it, be it diamond, steel, or rock, it also increases his strength and durability.

"Whoa that guy looks like a kid I would not want to pick a fight with." Said Kid Flash

"KF, I swear if you don't"

"Okay, alright shutting up now"

"Now finally on to the final test subject, codenamed Omni, from the data we have gathered. He and Mana's father were brothers. However Omni does not have the same abilities as Mana. What he does have however, is something much better. The watch on his wrist is a powerful device called the ultimatrix, which allows the user to transform into 20 different aliens, with different powers and use their abilities however they wish. Also all together from the genomorphs, we have found out that in their universe they were the earth's only heroes, but something happened, a sort of dimension portal from what we have gathered. By the look of things they are not going anywhere."

All three boys' jaws dropped when they heard this.

"We have to rescue them" Wally said as he slammed his fist into his hand

"Agreed, we must they have nothing left we should help them try and start a new life." Said Aqualad

"Alright, I'll find out where they are being kept." Said Robin

"Come on I thought Batman taught you everything he knew about hacking Boy Wonder"

"Hey come on, I'm only human, don't whelm me" Said Robin with a smirk.

"And got it piece of cake"

The three protégés of Batman, Flash, and Aquaman, all rushed into a giant room, in the middle stood four pods. Each of them had a name on a front of the pods. The first one on the left had brown hair was wearing a green jacket with the number 10 on it, the second was a young man with long black hair and black muscle shirt, and jeans the third was teenage girl with long read hair and a blue t shirt.

"Onmi, Absorb, Mana"

"Hey guys look, the KR pod seems to have forgotten to pay its electric bill.

Suddenly the lights surrounding the KR pod turned on, and in it was young boy with black hair and wearing a white shirt and jeans with the Superman symbol on it. Above him were three small genomorphs.

"Big K little r the atomic symbol for krypton." Said Kid Flash

"Robin Hack" Ordered Aqualad

"Right, weapon designation Superboy, a clone force grown in….. 16 WEEKS from DNA acquired from Superman solar suit allows him to absorb solar radiation"

"Stolen from superman and those creatures" Asked Aqualad

"Genomorphs, telepathic, force feeding him an education" Robin answered

"There is no way the big guy knows about this, we have to get set them free, this is wrong on so many levels" Said Kid Flash

"Alright now we contact the league" Aqualad said as he reached for the "A" symbol on his belt. "Nothing"

"Me neither" Kid Flash replied "Guess we're in too deep"

"Well since, we can't ask for outside help, we might as well finish this on our own

"Don't have to tell me twice"

Robin released the three being from the other universe first, slowly the pods opened and the one with the black hair slowly began to open his eyes. Kid Flash was the first to get to him.

"Easy there big guy I got you"

When he came too fully, there was a look of fear in his eyes.

"GWEN, BEN, WHERE ARE YOU GUYS,"

He turned to Kid Flash and got a look of anger in his eyes he head-butted Kid Flash in the face and pressed his hand on the concrete floor and his body slowly started to become concrete. Before KF could come to, the boy grabbed him by the throat and his left hand turned into a sword.

"You better start talking, Ketchup and Mustard or you will be missing some parts of you."

"That's enough" Aqualad said loudly "We do not want to hurt you; we know you are from this world, Kevin, we are here to rescue you."

His eyes widened "How do you know my name Gills, and where are Gwen and Ben"

"They are right there." Aqualad pointed to where Ben and Gwen were. Without a second thought, Kevin charged at Gwen's pod and smashed it open.

"Gwen are you okay I'm sorry I couldn't help you," tears slowly started to leave his eyes.

As he was crying he heard a voice

"Stop being such a drama queen" He looked down and there was Gwen without a scratch on her.

"I missed you"

"I missed you Kev"

"Guys sorry to spoil the reunion but, we have to rescue your friend here" Robin pointed to where Ben was being held

"BEN" Gwen yelled as a bright pink disc appeared from her hand and was shot right at Ben's pod, it smashed open and Ben fell out onto the floor, they heard a groaning. Gwen and Kevin ran to him.

"Oh come on Ben wake up WAKE UP, don't die on me cuz,"

There was loud coughing fit

"You make enough noise to give echo echo a run for his money"

Gwen gasped and hugged her cousin. Crying

"Hey Gwen its okay you can't get rid of me that easily"

"No matter how hard I try" Said Kevin with a smile on his face

Gwen helped Ben up as the three teammates and friends hugged each other close.

"Hey sorry to interrupt the family reunion here but we have another pod person here"

"Robin finish the job"

"Got it" Slowly robin turned off the pod, it opened and superboy's eyes opened, without warning, he charged at Aqualad tackled him to the ground.

"We gotta help them" Gwen said

"I got just the thing" Said Ben as he tried to activate the ultimatrix

"Function not available"

"Not now. You stupid watch."

"Ben get that watch going, we will help the guys who rescued us.

Ben ran for cover as he tried to activate the ultimatrix. He watched as superboy knocked out both Gwen and Kevin, the one called Robin, used an electric grappling hook, which superboy just grabbed and hurled at both Robin and the other one with the yellow costume. Ben wasn't sure what his name was, but he saw superboy throw him into a wall and soon he was unconscious. Ben looked around, soon everyone in the room accept him and superboy were unconscious. Superboy saw him and charged which rendered Ben unconscious.

2 HOURS LATER

"Time is short, you must awaken, YOU MUST AWAKEN NOW!"

Ben gasped as looked around him, "Great stuck inside a pod again" he thought angrily. He looked around and he saw that the others were also in pod, handcuffed.

"Quit Staring, you're creeping me out" The kid in the yellow costume snapped at superboy

"Uh KF not a good idea to insult a kid with heat vision" Warned Robin

"Who are you guys, and where am I" Asked Kevin

"You are in a underground research facility, I am Aqualad, that is Kid Flash, and that is Robin, we are the protégés of some of the heroes of the Justice League a group of the world's greatest super heroes"

"Justice League?" Asked Gwen as she woke

"How have you not heard of the Justice League?" Asked Kid Flash Skeptically

"Probably because we are not from this Earth." Replied Kevin

"But by look of things I'm guessing that he isn't with you three" said Ben motioning to Superboy

"We only sought to help you" Said Aqualad calmly

"Yeah we free you and you turn on us, how's that for graditude-"

"Kid be quiet" Interrupted Aqualad "I believe our new friend wasn't in complete control"

"What if I… what if I was?" Asked superboy

"He can talk" Said Kid Flash

"Yes HE can" Said Superboy angrily

Everyone glared at KF "Hey not like I said it"

"The Genomorphs taught you telepathically?" Gwen asked

"They taught me much, I can read, write, I know the names of things,"

"But have you ever even seen the sky, have they let you seen them" Asked Kevin

"Images are implanted in my mind, but no they haven't

"Do you know what you are who you are" Asked Aqualad

"I am the superboy, a clone of the superman, created to replace him should he parish, to destroy him should he turn from the light"

"To be like superman is a worthy aspiration, but like superman you deserve a life of your own a life beyond that pod, beyond that solar suit, and beyond Cadmus."

"I LIVE BECAUSE OF CADMUS, IT IS MY HOME"

"Dude your home is a test tube" Said Kevin

"We can show you the sun" Said Robin

"Well not right now because it's nearly midnight, but we can show you the moon"

"We can introduce you to Superman" Said Robin

"No they can't" said a deep voice

All 7 teens looked at the opening door and saw a man and ebony woman both wearing lab coats and a muscle shaped man with armor, a gold mask and all three had genomorphs on their shoulders.

"Begin the cloning process"

"Pass, Batcave's crowded enough" Said Robin

"And get the weapon back in its pod"

"Hey how come he gets to call supey an it" Whined Kid Flash

Aqualad looked at superboy "Help us"

A genomorph leapt onto his should and it's horn's started to glow

"See you're not a real boy, you're a weapon and you belong to Cadmus; now get back to your pod"

The teens watched as superboy walked away. Without warning robotic arms with needles at the end latched themselves onto, Robin, Aqualad, Kevin, Gwen and Kid Flash.

Ben watched in horror as his new friends and family were being tortured.

"Where's double X?" Asked the scientist

A genomorph appeared out of nowhere

"Lurking as usual, get the genomes downloading their memories, and then destroy the sources."

Ben whispered and prayed that superboy would hear "Superboy you are alive that gives you the right to follow your own destiny, weapon or person, but ask yourself this what would this superman do?"

Ben looked up as he saw the vault door being ripped open, and in came superboy

"I told you get back to your pod" All three figures charged at superboy and he pushed them with ease

"Don't give me orders"

"You here to help us or fry us" Asked Kid Flash

Superboy tried to concentrate, but nothing happened "I don't seem to have heat vision, so I guess helping you is my only option"

Robin escaped and jumped onto the ground "Ah finally, Batman would have had my head for taking way to long"

"Seriously that's what you're worried about, THE WHOLE LEAGUE IS GONNA HAVE OUR HEADS AFTER TONIGHT"

Robin opened the other pods Gwen used her mana to free herself. "I'll free Kevin and Ben" she looked at superboy "you free aqualad"

"I'll rescue Kid Mouth" Said Robin

Superboy glared at Gwen "Don't you give me orders to"

Gwen got Ben and Kevin out "Uh guys bad news ultimatrix isn't working right now I also have some of the aliens locked again"

"Oh come on" Kevin groaned as he touched the rock of the cave and the young heroes watched in awe as Kevin's body turned into solid rock

"Here we go IT'S HERO TIME" Ben slapped the ultimatrix, there was a bright flash of green light in Ben's place stood a creature of purple stone his hand, forearms, and the spikes on his back were made of pink crystal

"**CHROMASTONE**" He yelled

"You can't escape, you will all be pack in pods by morning"

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all" said Robin as he threw what looked like ninja stars at the vats of blood which exploded and destroyed the vats.

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Asked Kid Flash

"We are still 42 levels below ground, but if we can make to the elevator we can escape" Said Aqualad

As they were getting closer mega genomorphs appeared. They stopped running turned around, the red eggs on the wall started to hatch and more genomorphs appeared.

"You know I'm really starting to hate these things" Kevin said angrily as his left arm turned into a hammer as he and superboy charged the big genomorphs.

"You and everyone else Kevin" said Chromastone as he fired a rainbow coloured stream of energy at the genomorphs coming at them from behind. Robin, Gwen, Kid Flash, and Aqualad dodged the attacks of the genomorphs as they got out of the way

"Ben, Kevin, Superboy, we can't fight right now, we have to get out of here"

"YOU WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE GWEN" Kevin yelled as he and superboy kept fighting, which was causing rocks from the roof to fall onto the floor.

"No wait Kevin she's right"

Superboy threw one of the big ones which ended up blocking the genomorphs path. They ran to the elevator. Aqualad ripped it open, empty. Ben, Gwen, Kid Flash and Kevin jumped to the edge. Robin used a grappling hook. Superboy grabbed onto Aqualad and leapt into the air, they jumped quite a fair bit but suddenly they started to fall, Gwen fired a bright pink disc which the two boys landed on.

"I can't fly, Superman can fly why not I"

"Don't know but still can leap tall buildings in single bound still cool" said Kid Flash reassuringly

"Guys!" Robin yelled "This will have to be our exit" as the elevator was dropping down fast.

Superboy and Kevin smashed through the door. More genomorps arrived they ran though the hallway

"Go left" said superboy

"Go right" he said again

"Great directions, junior" Snapped Kevin as they stopped at a dead end with only a vent in front.

"Yeah you trying to get us repotted" Snapped Kid Flash

"I don't know I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize this is perfect" Said Robin he pointed to the vent

Ben slapped the symbol on his chest as he transformed into a small mechanical fairy "**NANOMECH**"

"At this rate we will never get out" Complained Kid Flash as they were crawling through the vent

"Quiet" Snapped superboy, he stopped "Listen" they heard scurrying

"Hey guys I hacked the motion sensors" said Robin as they found themselves in a stairwell

"Sweet now I got room to move" Said Kid Flash as he bolted up the stairs.

"He's fast I wonder if he could beat Helen in a race" Ben thought

They watched him knock down a bunch genomorphs like dominos.

"More behind us" Robin said

"Leave that to us" Said Kevin as he looked at superboy. Using their strength, the two boys destroyed all the stairs behind them.

Kid Flash kept running but the door to the street closed at the last second which caused him to crash into the door. Kevin, Aqualad and Superboy tried to pry it open, but nothing.

"Taking way too long to hack open"

"Guys turn around we aren't alone"

What looked every genomorph in the building was surrounding them. Everyone got into fighting stance; the small geno's horn's started to glow which caused everyone accept Superboy to pass out

_"Perhaps for the sake of all genomorph's we should let superboy make his own choice"_

_"It was you"_

_"Yes brother I set the fire which lead your friends to you and the other captives; they did not deserve a life as new weapons they deserve to be free"_

_"You guided me to the vent, why?"_

_"Because brother you are our hope, the genomorph hero, you will blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom."_

Superboy looked around him as everyone else started to wake up

_"What do you choose brother?"_

_"I choose freedom"_

"Feels like a fog in my head has been cleared" said Guardian

"Guardian?" Asked Aqualad

"Go I'll deal with Desmond" Said Guardian

"I think not" Said Desmon through gritted teeth "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus" they watched him drank something out of a test tube. Ben nearly gagged as he watched the transition that Desmond went through as he changed into a grey skin 9 foot tall creature.

"Stay back" Guardian ordered "I'll handle him" as he charged at Desmond but it was futile.

"My turn" Kevin said as he absorbed the concrete from the wall and his body became covered in solid steel. Both he and superboy charged at Desmond giving him a few good punches. Until Desmond leapt through the ceiling onto the main reception room.

"Think lab coat planned that?" Asked Kid Flash

"If you ask me I don't he is planning anything anymore" Said Gwen as she, Aqualad, and Ben levitated to the next floor'

"Ben if you have Rath in their now would be a good time to use him" Begged Kevin

"Right" Ben said as he activated the omnitrix and slapped down on, a bright flash of green light and in Ben's place stood a 9 foot tall humanoid tiger with no tail and claws mounted onto his wrists.

"**RATH** LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING DESMOND NO ONE ATTACKS KEVIN LEVINN OR RATH'S NEW FRIENDS"

Kid Flash watched in awe as Rath tackled Desmond and the three heroes started punching him with all their might. Unfortunately that wasn't working since Desmond grabbed superboy and threw him at Rath and Kevin.

"Oh so now your gonna throw Rath's new friends at Rath, let me tell me you something Desmond, no one but no one throws Rath's friends at Rath, at makes Rath angry, uh angrier whatever" The nine foot tall humanoid tiger leapt at Desmond and started punching him rapidly.

"RATH" Robin yelled as ran in front of one of the beams

"WHAT"

"SUPPORT BEAM OVER THERE" Robin yelled at the giant tiger.

"OKAY BUT NOT CUZ YOU TOLD ME TO" Rath yelled as he tackled the nearest support beam.

"KF support beams" Yelled Robin

"Got it HEY OVER HERE YOU BIG GREY UGLY MESS"

"GWEN OVER THERE"

"On it" Gwen yelled back as she fired a mana disc at the beam.

"KEVIN, SUPERBOY, AQUALAD, THOSE ONES OVER THERE" Robin yelled as he threw baterangs at the last beam.

"MOVE EVERYONE NOW"

Everyone bolted out of the Cadmus building as it started to collapse.

"We…..won" Panted Aqualad

"Was there ever any doubt" Robin answered

Ben transformed back.

"Thank you for saving us, before you got here Desmond told us that we couldn't go back home, not because we were kidnapped, but because it is impossible."

He looked over at Gwen and Kevin, and ran to them and started crying

"We have to look out for each other even more now guys"

"Hey dude its okay we've faced worse than this and we always come out on top" Said Kevin reassuringly

Gwen walked over to the young heroes "We are grateful for rescuing us"

Kid Flash smiled and walked over to her and put his arm around her waist "Hey don't worry it's what we do"

"I have a boyfriend"

"Yeah, me so if you're as smart as you are fast" Kevin warned

"Got it" Said Kid Flash as he slowly backed away

Kid Flash walked over to Superboy "See the moon" he pointed. Superboy's eyes widened in wonder and amazement, he tried to stare closer at the small blue object in front of the moon grew larger as it came closer, and closer

"Oh and Superman, do we keep our promises or what"

Ben, Gwen and Kevin's jaw dropped as a group of costumed heroes appeared out of the sky. Some came by air others came on a green disc.

The one they call superman, walked forward as well as someone dressed as a giant bat.

Superboy showed superman the torn symbol on his solar suit

"Is that what I think it is" said the one dressed as a bat

"He doesn't like being called an it" Said Kid Flash

"I'm superman's clone"

Everyone's jaw dropped

"End results aside we are not happy" Batman growled "You hacked Justice League Headquarters, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives you will not be doing this again"

"I am sorry but we will" Said Aqualad firmly

"Aqualad stand down"

"Apologies my king, but no we did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do, together on our own, we gained new friends, and forged something powerful."

"Batman we are ready to use what we taught you or why teach us at all" Said Robin

"Why let them tell us what to do, it's simple either get on board or get out of the way" Said Superboy

"Exactly" Said Kevin as he and Superboy high fived

John Jones walked up to the three teenagers "You aren't from this dimension, yet you aren't intimidated by aliens."

Ben smirked and looked at the green skinned man "Believe me or not I have been in space more times than I can count." He raised his arm to show the league the strange watch on his arm. "This device is called the Ultimatrix; it allows me to change into different alien species and use their abilities however I choose. When I was 10 years old, me and Gwen my cousin were on a camping trip with my grandfather. I was taking a walk through the woods, and a meteor crashed right in front of me with a strange looking watch hidden inside a capsule. The watch latched onto my wrist merging with my DNA. During the trip, the three of us fought different kinds of evil from both Earth and space. During that trip my cousin started to use abilities as well at first we thought it was magic. Magic does exist where we come from. But we later found out that humans with Alien ancestors are actually very common where we come from, my and Gwen are decedents of a very old and powerful race of Aliens called Anodites. when a plumber retires; they give their badge to whichever young relative has Alien superpowers so that way real plumbers won't arrest them for interplanetary trespassing, a badge is better than a passport. My grandfather met an anodite named Verdona when he was starting out as a plumber. In our universe we have an intergalactic police force called the Plumbers, my grandfather and Kevin's father were partners. But even though we are friends now. When we met when we were kids, although my grandfather didn't know Kevin was his old partners son. Kevin and I were enemies."

The heroes glared at Kevin who got a nervous look on his face

"But that's all in the past; Kevin has helped saved the world more than once."

The entire league, including the sidekick stared in awe of the three teenagers that had accomplished so much in their young ages.

Batman, Superman, Green Arrow, and Black Canary walked towards the three teens. Batman spoke first.

"I want you three to come with us to the justice league immediately; we need to run a profile on all three of you at once."

"Wow Bats, right to the point" Black Canary

"What Batman is trying to say, is that we would like you to come to our headquarters, you three say you don't know how you got here or how you get back. Come on me and the Pretty Bird will take you."

Ben, Gwen and Kevin looked at each other. Gwen looked at her cousin and boyfriend.

"What do you guys say?"

"Alright" They both said.

**06/06/11 LOCATION WATCHTOWER TRAINING ROOM**

"Alright" Superman said over the microphone as all current members of the Justice League stood in the control room. "You guys ready?" He asked the three teens. They nodded their heads, "Alright, activate training level 6." The room around them changed into a city street. Robots then appeared out from behind street corners and alleys. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin looked at each other, and nodded.

"IT'S HERO TIME" Ben yelled out his catchphrase as he activated the ultimatrix, a bright flash of green light, and in Ben's place stood a blue and black moth with four wings.

"**BIG CHILL" **

"You, know you yelling out the names of your alien's is getting really old." Kevin said as he absorbed the metal from a nearby red mustang, the league watched as Kevin's body turned bright red. "Gwen fastball?" She smiled, a pink disc of energy covered her hands as it turned into a giant hand, grabbed Kevin, and threw him into a few robots. Big Chill flew up and blasting his ice breathe at the robots. Which they countered by breathing fire, but Gwen backed up by firing rapid fire pink discs which cut off the flamethrowers on the robot's arms. Kevin then jumped on the robots and ripped off their heads. "Alright you guys wanna see what we can do, watch this." Ben twisted the ultimatrix and slapped it back down, four spikes appeared as Big Chill s appearance changed as its wings and body turned red and took on a flame like design. **"ULTIMATE BIG CHILL" **He breathed out what looked like fire until it made contact with the robots then it turned into ice. The members of the league blinked in surprise at what they saw. More robots started to appear. "Uh Ben, little more help please." Said his cousin as she was firing rapid fire pink discs.  
"Oh, right" Ben slapped the ultimatrix and in Big Chill's place was an a tall black and yellow alien with huge pointy shoulders and what looked like to be magnets for hands and feet as well as a small metal green eyed head appeared between the shoulders

"**LODESTAR" **

Ben lifted up his hand and the robots suddenly started to levitate, then Ben moved his arms farther apart and the robots were ripped into pieces.

"Magnetic Manipulation?" Green Arrow asked over the microphone

"Bingo" Said Kevin, he was about to change back, when the robots started to repair and merge together.

"Hey Ben why don't you show you these heroes some raw power."

"Now you're talking Kev" Ben ultimatrix as he slapped the ultimatrix one last time and turned into a 12 foot tall brown dinosaur

"**HUMONGOUSAUR" **

"Holy a dinosaur, I can finally cross seeing that off my list"

The three teens kept fighting until Ben suddenly turned back into himself

"Out of juice" Ben said as he raised his arm to show the league the blinking red ultimatrix.

"Alright, umm that's good for today, get some rest for now and we will talk later."

"Sure." Kevin called out as they walked towards the showers

**DINING HALL 2 HOURS LATER**

The group of five were relaxing in the Watchtower dining hall. The three teens enjoyed meeting the other heroes. Gwen liked talking with Zatarra the Magician and they spent a good hour talking about magic. Kevin was talking with Green Arrow and talked about technology, and Ben was having a good time talking with Captain Marvel and the Flash.

"So after we gave the baby to the leader, we thought we were done, but then he picks up the Tiffen and eats him."

Captain Marvel's and the Flash's jaws dropped

"HE ATE A BABY." The world's mightiest mortal screamed.

"Yeah, that was pretty much the expression Gwen had, Kevin fainted." Ben told them which caused Flash to laugh and Kevin to groan.

"Don't worry Kevin" Gwen said "I liked that you fainted it shows you have a sensitive side" She then walked over to the black haired boy and gave him a kiss on the cheek in front of everyone which caused Ben and Captain Marvel to make gagging noises while and the rest of the males cheered and the females had smirks on their faces. Captain Marvel spoke up

"Then what happened"

"Well then I got angry, more so than I usually do as Rath, then I leapted up, pryed open the guy's mouth and dived in, then I grabbed the baby, and punched out of his mouth breaking his teeth."

Gwen laughed "Oh yeah and didn't he threaten to declare war on the loden's unless Ben, gave him back his cuisine and an apology."

Ben laughed "Yeah then I gave the baby to Kevin, Leapt to his face and threaten that is he started a war, that I would jump down his throat again, only next time I would knit his intestines into a sweater."

Captain Marvel laughed even louder.

"Then we gave, the baby back to his mother, get this turns out the ambassador knew Jarot was going to eat the baby."

Flash's eyes looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"Then when the tiffin left, Ben changed back into himself, turns out the Tiffin was sending out some kind of interference with the watch." Kevin joined in the conversation.

"Yeah you knew the whole time and never said anything."

"It was funny."

"Yeah it was hilarious especially when I hung you upside down and threaten to pound you if that happened again."

"You guys have the coolest adventures." Said Captain Marvel with a grin.

Batman came into the room and had some files with him, he handed a file to each of them.

"Is this a correct file on your aliens?"

Ben looked through his file, mentally checking off each alien in his head.

"_Swampfire, Humongousaur, Big Chill, Rath, Spidermonkey, Echo Echo, Jetray, Diamondhead, Chromastone, Lodestar, Cannonbolt, Nanomech, Upchuck, NRG, Armodrillo, Terraspin, Ampfibian, Way Big, Water Hazard, Wild Mutt, Chamalien, Heat blast, Rip Jaws, I think I'll keep rest of my ultimate forms as a surprise yep looks about right."_ Ben nodded his head. Batman took back the files from the three.

"Batman wait"

The caped crusader turned towards him.

"Know anywhere I can make a costume?"

Gwen looked up at her cousin with a smirk on her face. "Ben only you would want a costume."

Ben shrugged. "Hey, new universe, and since I don't have the master control, I can only stay in one alien form for up to three hours, and since I can only change into so many different aliens before it runs out and I change back into myself."

Gwen and Kevin thought about it. "Makes sense, meh get me one to. What about you Kev?"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "No capes, no tights. But maybe something that will distort my voice."

Batman looked at the three of them "Very well." He left

"Well isn't he a barrel of laughs" Kevin said sarcastically

**5 days later**

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin, were in awe of where they were, inside a giant mountain. Ben and Kevin were practically drooling; to Ben it looked like something straight out of a comic book. Kevin was looking around at all the tech and equipment they get to use.

Batman spoke up "This was the original headquarters of the Justice League, we are calling it into service again, since all of you are determined to stay together, fight the good fight and some of you have nowhere to go, you will do this on league terms, Red Tornado will be your live in supervisor, Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy the missions."

"Real missions?" Robin Asked hopefully.

"Yes, but covert"

Flash spoke up "The league will handle the obvious stuff; there is a reason we have these big targets on our chests."

"But Cadmus proves the enemies are getting smarter" Aquaman pointed out

"The 8 of you will be that team"

"Alright, wait 8 of us?" Robin said with a raised eyebrow

Batman looked behind the young heroes "This is the Martian manhunter's niece" as a young teen girl with red hair, brown eyes, and green skin walked out of the shadows "Miss Martian"

"Hi" She said shyly

Kid Flash elbowed Ben "Liking this gig more and more

Gwen smiled "Least I won't be the only girl on this team"

Aqualad looked at everyone "Today is the day"


End file.
